Mark of the Witch
by Solleluna1603
Summary: Welcome to chapter three.. Jordan enlists Woody for a road trip to help out an old friend...old feelings and unfinished business pop up along the way...please review!
1. A new adventure

Hi all. This is my first fanfic ever. I can't believe I'm finally taking the plunge. Please review, and tell me exactly what you're thinking. I welcome all feedback, positive or negative. Please feel free to e-mail me as well. Enjoy!

"Witches. Jordan, please tell me you're not serious!"

"Oh come on, Woody. You really don't believe witches exist?"

They were sitting in Jordan's office, sharing a breakfast of coffee and croissants courtesy of Woody. This had recently become a morning ritual. Since they were 'just friends ' now, he'd decided the more casual things were between them, the better. Try to eliminate any uncomfortable feelings. _Try. _But deep down, Woody wondered if Jordan suspected anything about Lu…

"Woody? Hello? You plan on answering my question in this lifetime?"

Woody snapped back to attention.

"Hmmm? Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I don't know, Jordan. You don't really believe in all that hocus pocus stuff, do you?"

"It's got nothing to do with hocus pocus. Liza said witches make up 90 of the population of Salem. For them, witchcraft is a way of life."

He shook his head. "Yeah, _freaky_ way of life."

"OK. Let me see if I've got this straight." He took another bite of croissant. "So, yesterday you get a call out of the blue from this chick you went to college with. This Liza. And she tells you she needs your help with the dead witch. And now-"

"You have the sensitivity of a baboon, you know that?"

"As I was saying, thank you, all of a sudden you want _me_- _me_! To tag along with you to Salem- breeding ground for witches, by the way- to help you solve some freak show murder? "

He shook his head again, and Jordan narrowed her eyes into cat like slits.

"I don't _think_ so!"


	2. Trouble?

Hi everyone. Thanks to all of you for your feedback. I have no idea where this story is going yet, but trust me it's getting interesting! Please review. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lu was silent. Silent and staring hard and cold at Woody.

" So…. you're going on a road trip with Jordan. "

" Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a road trip. See, Jordan has this friend who works for the coroner's office up there and she asked for help with this _really_ freaky case…"

He let his words trail off. This was hopeless. How could he possibly make her understand that this was just _work_?

She continued to stare at him, standing like a samurai warrior, feet apart, arms folded across her chest. Then she let loose.

" Why is it I feel like I am the only one taking this relationship seriously, Woody? "

Woody suddenly felt like he was six years old again. He fought an irresistible urge to call Lu "ma'am".

" Lu…its just business. I'm a cop. This is what I do. I catch bad guys. I swear that's all there is to it. Jordan asked me for my help in a professional capacity. End of story. "

" OK. I understand. "

_HUH?_

Woody stood up and abruptly fled to the other side of the room.

" No, no NO! I know exactly what you're up to, sweetheart. That's just something you women say at times like this. " It's OK, " means I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble when I get back. You'll give me the silent treatment for weeks, I'll end up feeling like crap and moping. And let's not even get into how you won't let me lay a finger on you. Sorry gorgeous, I'm not falling into your trap. Let's just get this over with. If you don't want me to go, just say it. "

_Please don't let her tell me she doesn't want me to go. Please please please!_

" I don't want you to go. "

Woody's heart sank, but he hid beneath his tough cop exterior.

" But I think you should. What you said was right. You're a good cop. Go catch the bad guy. Then come home to me. "

" So. You trust me, then? "

" Of course I trust you, Woody. You've come to mean more to me in these last few weeks than anyone has in a long time. It's Jordan I don't trust. "


	3. Road Trip

Hi everyone. Thanks to you all for your feedback! I've noticed most of you put a disclaimer at the beginning of your stories, so here is mine. I do not have anything to do with Crossing Jordan. If I did, Jordan and Woody would be together! Please review and enjoy. –Sharon

Chapter Three

"I don't see any witches. You must have made a wrong turn somewhere. This place looks like a giant tourist trap."

Woody looked around as Jordan drove through downtown Salem. The town itself was very picturesque, filled with cobblestone streets lined with shops and restaurants. They drove past Crow Haven Corner, the famous store, and the Salem Witch Museum. According to Jordan's calculations, the Bed and Breakfast was just minutes away.

"Yup. Nothing but a big old tourist trap. Where are all the freaks with the pointy hats and broomsticks? And where are all the black cats? Wait a minute-is that a _Pizza Hut?_ Since when do witches eat pizza?"

Jordan had heard enough. She pulled the car over to a screeching halt.

"Woody, so help me. I swear that if you don't shut up right now I'm going to beat the crap out of you and then dump you head first into a steaming cauldron full of rat dung. Man, you've been acting like a complete ass ever since we left Boston. If you think this case is nothing but a big joke then you should have just STAYED HOME."

Silence.

"Anger management classes, HELLO! What the hell's got you so crabby? Got your period or something? You asked me for my help and I'm here. You- you have NO idea what I've been through in the past few weeks to get to this point. So BACK OFF."

Jordan sighed. " Maybe you're right. I'm sorry. I've got a lot of things going on in my head right now."

"Not as much as I have, trust me."

"Pollack called me last night."

Woody froze. He didn't mean to, but he did. Fear took over his entire body, rendering him speechless for a few seconds.

"Really…and just what did Captain Journalist have to say?"

"Oh, the usual; how's things, how's the job…. I still love you, and I miss you like hell, Cavanaugh."

His tone softened. "And how do you feel about that?"

She chuckled. "I feel confused as hell. JD's a great guy and all, but truth be told, Woody….well, he's not you."

"Excuse me?"

"Please let me finish. And don't interrupt. I was wrong. I made a mistake and I don't know how to fix it. I miss you Woody. I think about you every day and every night. I know I hurt you…I didn't mean to. It's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you-"

"Jordan-"

Wait, I'm not-"

"JORDAN. Stop." He put his hands up. "This isn't the time or place to have this conversation. I told you before; I don't want to be your rebound guy. I still feel that way. Whatever you've got going on upstairs you have to sort out on your own. It's too late."

"What's too late?"

"Maybe we should discuss this some other time."

"Hey, you opened the door, Woody. What's too late? And why won't you look at me?"

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but…I'm seeing someone."

Jordan stared at him, totally unable to speak. Why hadn't she seen this coming? A million thoughts raced through her head all at once.

"I…um…of course. I should have realized…I just didn't think…I…well…whoa. I don't know what to say." She closed her eyes. "Man, do I feel like an idiot."

"Jordan…"

"No, Woody, it's OK. You don't need to say anything. I needed to get this off my chest and I did. Let's just forget it."

"It's Lu."

He'd never know how much those two little words hurt her. Never in a million years would she let him know that she felt like he'd just stabbed her in the heart. She was too stubborn and proud to let him see her in pain. She went to start the car, but he grabbed her hand.

"Please say something. Please. Jordan, please talk to me."

"How long?"

He sighed. "Right after the subway bombings. I didn't mean for it to happen…we were talking, and she kissed me. I swear I've been meaning to tell you."

"But you didn't, did you?"

"It just never seemed the right time, and every time I decided I _was_ going to tell you I just chickened out. I'm sorry."

"I can't talk about this anymore right now. We should get going. "

"Jordan…"

"Woody, please. I need some time to digest this and sort things out. Let's just keep it business for now, alright?"

"OK. You win. But we finish this before we head back to Boston, agreed?"

Jordan gave a weak smile. "Agreed." _Oh, man._


End file.
